Of Wings And Tears
by Scratchy57
Summary: A new friend and a whole new adventure. Set before MAX. Nudge/OC Enjoy!
1. The Runaway With Wings

_**Ah yes, I have edited this chapter to perfection. Anyway, hi guys, christ its been a while hasn't it? I've honestly forgotten when the last update was but I have a good reason. It has yet to materialize. You've all probably noticed the changes in writing style from the beginning and the latest chapter which technically is also the beginning. No I'm not trying to confuse you. Anyway, I plan to update every single chapter in this fic to give more sense and a better story. I have enlisted the help of an fellow writer by the name of... nah I'll tell you guys later. Oh, and if any of you are wondering, I passed all my classes this year except for Drama. But who gives a shit right? On with the show.**_

_C'mon, just a little further_, I thought to myself as bullets screamed past my head and ears. I took a quick glance behind me and saw the Erasers closing in, some of them smiling with sick anticipation. _If you guys think that its going to be that easy,_ I thought, tucking my wings in and going into a nose dive_, you haven't seen anything yet_. I blasted through the air towards the ground and went into a curve to get a good landing. I came mouse hair close to a perfect landing when I felt the booted heel of an Eraser slam into my back. _Dammit, one of them got a good shot! _my mind screamed as I lost all up thrust and came colliding with the hard, unforgiving forest floor. I felt all life start to slip out of me and darkness beginning to surround me. _Well,_ I thought as I slipped away, _at least the Erasers didn't kill me._

Max was just about to tuck in when she heard the bang. At first she thought it was an attempt by the School or Itex to kill them, but as she neared the source of the noise, she saw that the shape of the "explosive" was to, person like. As she approached the crater, the shape from within began to move. She stepped back an prepare for combat but a weak, male voice interrupted her.

"Don't be afraid, I couldn't hurt you if I tried." The figure rolled onto its side and held up an arm that Max knew was bent the wrong way.

"Now if you'd be so kind as to provide a doctor, I think I'm dying"

That was 20 minutes ago. Now she was crowded around the dining table with her flock, Dr. Martinez and the figure from before who turned out to be a badly beaten boy, barley clinging to life. Max watched as Dr. Martinez injected the boy with adrenaline and Fang checked his wounds.

"His arm is broken," Fang said, lifting up his left arm, "and his-" Fang stopped dead and looked at his back.

"Max," he said, motioning to her to come closer, "he's got _wings_."

Max stared at the boy and then his wings. They were not like hers or the rest of the flock. In fact, they were completely different; they were feathered, but these feathers were black and were incredibly tough, as shown by the needle Dr. Martinez had tried to stick in them. The tips of his wings were sharp and, for some reason, bloodstained. Max had enough.

"We have to wake him up." She finally said. He was either a useful ally or an extremely deadly foe.

Murky. This was pretty much all I could say for what I saw, felt, tasted and smelled. Not foggy, not confusing, just, murky. After the crash, I felt myself get lifted by a pair of arms and dumped onto a table. Then, someone jabbed me with a needle and I felt adrenaline rush through my system. My arms, legs and the rest of my body tensed up and a burst of power made me jerk upright and tear my eyes open. I looked around, faintly aware that I was in a room full of strangers. With wings. Okay. I sprung to my feet and unfurled my wings. God forbid I'd have to use that move again, but if I had to survive, this was it. Then I looked around. Theses weren't the rabid Erasers that had chased me for the last day or so. In fact, these people were, to my best judgment,

"Avians." I said aloud.

"What did you call us?" Max asked the stranger, stepping closer and staring him down. She'd hoped to make him back off but he seemed completely unnerved.

"Its what you're called isn't it?" He asked, moving forward and staring _her_ down. "I would know as I happen to be one myself."

Max narrowed her eyes at him.

"You've got some explaining to do." She growled. Again, the stranger didn't flinch.

"Well at the risk of being rude to my apparent rescuers, ask away." He smiled.

"All right then, lets start with an easy one. Who the hell are you?"


	2. The Greatish Escape

That night, Max and the boy sat in the kitchen facing each other. The atmosphere in the room was so tense that it would have taken a diamond tipped chainsaw to cut it. And then some. Max leaned in closer to the boy's face and glared at him, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"Who are you?" She snarled. The boy didn't look at all shaken up. In fact he actually smiled.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look cute when you're mad?" He chuckled.

"Can I please hurt him?" She said to Fang. Fang shook his head.

"We need to know everything about him," He glanced at the boy who was now smiling wildly, "Then, you may hurt him."

"Alright, when you put it that way, I guess I'll have to talk." He chuckled. Max rolled her eyes.

"How about a name?"

"Its Experiment Number 44319, With hyphons."

"Okay, in that case, I'll just call you Bob."

He scowled at her.

"Well if you insist on being so _nice, _just call me Daniel then. Its what many of the people in white coats who liked to jab me in funny places liked to call me. Now, I think that its appropriate to tell me your name."

"Its Max. And tall dark and emo over there," she said, motioning to Fang, " Is Fang. He glared back at her.

"Now, why don't you tell us a story."

"Alright then, will it be the one about the Princess an the peach? Or was it a pea?" Max squeezed her temples and fought the incredible urge to roundhouse the kid.

"No, tell me exactly how you ended up broken on my mom's table. And while you're at it, explain the wings."

"Oh." Daniel said, his eyes suddenly becoming much darker. "Alright, here goes."

"Marvelous. Simply marvelous. The new additions to the Avian Mark 3 will ensure the riddance of those failed experiments once and for all." The man leaned closer to the two way mirror and came face to face with the experiment. It stared back with eyes full of sadness and pain. Then, in a flash, it lept toward the mirror and began to pound it with its fists.

"Feisty little fellow isn't it?" the man said to himself. He smiled to the Avian in the same way Jack the Ripper would have smiled to his victims before turning them into a red fountain.

"I'm not an experiment, I'm a person!" the boy behind the glass yelled. "I've figured it out you bastard, I know this isn't right! I'm not supposed to be here, let alone have these wings."

The man tutted to himself and thumbed the intercom button.

"Are you really sure?" He asked the Avian who stared back wide-eyed. "Maybe this is the next step in evolution. I think we've had this talk many times before, but I'll say this again, what you have here is a gift. One that God was too selfish to bestow upon you. A _GIFT _Daniel." The boy flinched and stumbled back as the man used his adopted name.

"Oh yes, don't think I haven't had my psychics probe into that mind of yours. It was quite easy, after all, I designed it. And from what I've seen, you LIKE what we've done to you." With this final revelation, Daniel collapsed back onto the the padded floor of his cell and was quiet.

The man sighed. The experiment would still need to be brainwashed and probably lobotomized before it was willing to kill the failed Avian experiments. _No matter, _he thought to himself. _In good time, their end will come._

"Doctor ter Bocht?" a voice behind him said, "We are ready for phase 2."

"Wait." Max said, interrupting, "Are you saying that ter Bocht is still alive?"

"Yeah. Not only that, he's falling back on his old plan of wiping half of the world's population off the face of the earth."

"And they sent you to kill us?"

"I was supposed to be brainwashed first but I got out. Trust me, I've hated what I was made for since I could think freely. And that was only recently"

"So how come you're not grabbing the nearest sharp object and going postal?"

"Let me finish my story."

They began to wheel me towards the room where I'd be made to think killing was just hunky dorey. The door opened and was unchained from the chair.

"Well Daniel, I guess this will be the last time I call you by this name. From this moment on, we will call you Ar-"

"Doctor," A lanky white coat to ter Bocht's left interrupted, "I must insist we begin the procedure."

"Very well," the doctor replied and turned to the other white coats. "deactivate the containment field." The blue rings that surrounded Daniel fizzed away and he regained his movement.

_Now._

I lept to my feet, unfurled my wings and span in a circle, causing the sharp quills beneath the tips of my wings to fire at the people in the room.

"You may consider this a gift doctor," I said, striding towards ter Bocht, "But know this gift will provide your demise." I came within and inch of driving my fist into his miserable face and ending it then and there, but the rapid footfalls coming from behind him and the open hangar doors steered my away.

"Next time," I yelled as I ran towards the doors, "All you'll be is blood on my hands."

I came out of the room into a field surrounded by Erasers fresh from combat practice. These weren't the FlyBoys that now dominated the skies but the old school version that were flesh and blood and harder to kill than the robots. They also recently developed a taste for Avian-Human blood. _Luck me._ I span in a circle again but this time, I kept the quills in and shredded the Erasers closest to me. I ran through the crowd of remaining Erasers and towards the main gate and prepared for flight. Then I realized something. This was too easy. And as if answering my thoughts, two FlyBoys burst forth from the hangar behind me and grabbed my legs, intending to slam into the asphalt below. But then, with the memory of a load-mouthed white coat complaining about the new model's faults, I remembered that major flaw of the FlyBoys was that they were completely useless if they combusted in anyway. Seeing the ground approaching fast, I flapped my left wing, us to barrel roll. I drove the bot on my left arm into the asphalt which scraped up against its metal frame causing it to spark and its furry cover to catch fire. It immediately let go, letting me give the robot on my a left a pretty decent right hook. I felt its face cave in and its hands release my arm. I swooped down towards the gate and to my freedom.

"Wow." Max said. Even she was impressed. "Guess you really kicked some ass huh?"

Daniel chuckled and scratched his head.

"Guess I did." Max looked down at his arm which was still twisted at an angle she knew wasn't healthy.

"Think you should get that looked at? My mom's a doctor. Kinda." Daniel looked at his arm.

"Oh this?" he said. "Its nothing." With that he grabbed it and twisted it back to its correct alignment. Max just stared.

"What?" he asked.

"You just mended a broken arm in under 30 seconds." Daniel smirked.

"Actually, over the course of our conversation, my arm mended itself. I just needed to realign it." Max still stared.

"How did you know which way to move it?" Daniel smiled sadly.

"Well lets just say they don't just spank you at the School for mis-behaving anymore."


	3. The Rejects

**After re-reading chapter 3, I figured that I still needed alot of time to plot it all out. See, my initial plan right now is lengthen the period in which Daniel and Nudge fall in love, giving the story more meaning and more content. Also, I wanted to add a little side story to the fic based on the characters you're about to read about. Hope you enjoy it and I hope to have chapters 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 up soon. Its the summer, I have no social life and I'm bored to shit. It won't take long at all.**

**BTW, if you don't have an ideal image on Vargus, Google "Super Mutant".

* * *

  
**

Daniel opened his eyes and stretched. He now lay in a spare bedroom in Dr. Martinez's house with his left arm in a sling. Her and the rest of the Flock were still not convinced about his rapid healing ability. He looked around the room at the pictures of the Martinez family which was pretty much just the doctor and her daughter. He wondered how it felt like to have a family, after all, he was made in a test tube and spent the first 3 years of his life hooked up to machines that altered his mind and body to make him the ultimate killing machine. Truly, the only family he ever had were the other test subjects, many of whom were the results of failed experiments. Many of them also died recently due to their expiration dates. Daniel closed his eyes and silently mourned the loss of his only family. He could still recall his first encounter with the supposed "rejects".

* * *

"Leave him in here for now," a tall man in the white coat said to the one to his left. "The Director has still to decide what further tests must be done with him." The man to his left chuckled.

"Considering the amount of time its taken for him to decide, it can't be good." This caused both of the men to burst out laughing as they closed and sealed the door, plunging the room into darkness, broken only by a single bulb above the boy's head. The boy opened his eyes and sat up. The darkness of the room did not seem to scare him, however, he could sense the strong feelings of despair and hopelessness that surrounded him.

A sudden movement to his right caused him to shrink back in fear.

"No, please, don't be afraid." A voice to his left said. "We're quite harmless."

"He ain't gonna understand you, Vargus." A voice from behind the boy spoke up. It sounded feminine and it had a southern drawl to it. From his limited knowledge of the world, the boy dubbed it, Girl.

"Believe me, I heard what the white coats said earlier, he know quite a bit." Vargus said and pointed a finger to the boy which caused him to recoil at the sight. Vargus's arm was a mess. It seemed to be in a state of decay, with the foul smell of death rising off it, and patches of missing flesh. However, it was incredibly muscular, so that it seemed as though his skin would burst any second. It seemed so out of place with his voice, which was deep and had a wise air to it.

"Dammit Vargus, you scared th' kid!" Girl said. Vargus let out a sorry moan.

"Sorry Kelly, guess I forgot what I looked like for a second there." Vargus said sadly.

"Its quite alright," the boy said at last, "I was just shocked, thats all." Kelly walked into the boy's line of site, and gave the boy a view of her face. She was smiling.

"Well, looks like you've got quite th' control of yer tongue." She said, smiling.

"Such impressive vocabulary for one so young." Vargus agreed, he too stepping from the shadows. The boy could only stare in amazement and terror. Vargus looked like a corpse. His skin was peeling and in some places, completely gone. He only wore a pair of shorts which gave the boy a full view of his chest and his heart which had grown out of his body and was exposed. Vargus saw the boy staring and chuckled sadly.

"This was their attempt at making a person who could rapidly regenerate tissue at will. Unfortunately," Vargus said, gesturing at what was left of his body, "they seemed to have reversed the progress."

"Poor ol' Vargus is basically fallin' th' bits kid." Kelly said.

"But why are you so strong?" The boy asked. Vargus chuckled again and felt his massive biceps.

"It seems that I am regenerating tissue. However, it appears to be concentrated solely on my muscle tissue. I assume this is what is keeping me from decaying permanently."

"Are there any other like you?" The boy asked. Instantly, five figures emerged from the back of the room and into the light.

"Well there're a few more of us," Kelly said, "But me, Vargus and that person right there," She said, pointed towards a figure that looked like someone had tried to merge a human and a bee together with a hammer, "Are the only ones with enough sense ta' talk."

"What about the others?" The boy asked again. Vargus chuckled and patted the boys head softly, taking care to not use any strength.

"You shall find out in due time child. However, if you expect to recover from your most recent augmentation," Vargus said, feeling the stitches along the boys back, "You must sleep."

"I'm not tired!" The boy argued but was interrupted by a loud yawn. Kelly laughed.

"Don't seem like that to me kid." She smiled. "C'mon. Ma' beds just the right size for a munchkin like you. Varg, if you'd be so kind?"

"Of course." Vargus said as he scooped up the boy, who was now just nodding off, with one hand and placed him on his gargantuan shoulders and walked towards Kelly's bunk. He laid him down with the utmost care and placed a blanket on his sleeping form.

"Sleep now Avian," Vargus said, his deep voice entering the boy's dreams, "Tomorrow you must wake to do many great things."


	4. A Touch

_**Alright, first off, sorry about deleting all the unedited chapters. They didn't flow along with my new storyline so I had to let them go. I've got copies so if you want them just email me and I'll send 'em right over. Finally, here's chapter 4 as promised. This is pretty much where the new storyline begins to unfold. ENJOY!**_

"Um, excuse me?" Daniel was interrupted from his thoughts and turned his head to see a dark skinned girl about his age at the door holding a tray of food.

"Um, hi! I'm Nudge and I've been trying to wake you up for 5 minutes now and gosh! You're a heavy sleeper. You know I'm also a heavy sleeper and I sometimes sleep in! Do you sleep in? Oh I guess you do since I've been calling your name for five minutes now! You're Daniel right? That's an cool name! I wish my name was something like that to but it'd be like Daniele or something..." She trailed of and saw that Daniel was now staring confusingly at her. Even for an Avian-Human hybrid with a genius level IQ, he could hardly comprehend a word she just said.

"Um, I brought you some breakfast. It's good." She smiled. Daniel, seeing the platter of bacon and eggs, smiled back and got out of bed. He walked over to Nudge and reached to grab the tray but saw that she was now staring at him with wide eyes. He looked at her strangely, thinking it must be another one of her strange attributes, and took the tray. She still stared wide eyed and was now blushing beet red.

"What?'' Daniel finally asked. Nudge blushed even more.

"Umm, you're not wearing anything." She said, barely above a whisper, shielding her eyes with her hands. Daniel looked down at himself. Indeed, he was only dressed in his boxers. However, he did not notice anything wrong.

"And?" He asked again. Nudge unshielded her eyes and gave Daniel a look. Now it was her turn to be confused.

"Wow, Max was right." She said in amazement, "You really don't know much do you?" Daniel stared back at her, offended.

"Well I wouldn't say that, I personally think that my intelligence exceeds yours." He replied. Nudge gave him a _what?_ Look.

"No. I mean, do you know anything about," she spread her arms and spun in a circle, "THIS?" Daniel arched an eyebrow.

"You spinning in a circle?" Nudge sighed in frustration.

"No silly, I meant this," She pointed out the window. "The world. Y'know, birds, trees, mountains, that sort of thing." Daniel silently pondered for a second.

"I believe not." He finally answered, turning to stare at the window. "I guess I've got a lot to learn about your world." He turned to Nudge.

"Tell me, aside from having wings, what else can you do?" Nudge closed her eyes, deep in thought.

"Well for starters, Max -" Daniel help up a hand to interrupt her.

"No not the rest of the group," He said, walking closer to her, "I mean just you."

"Um," Nudge stuttered, suddenly blushing again, "I can move metal and sense emotions." She said simply. Daniel smiled.

"Perfect." He held out his arm and motioned to a spot where a fresh scar was.

"Feel." He said. Nudge moved her hand up to the scar and ran her fingers along its length. She immediately gasped and yanked her hand away. Daniel didn't seem surprised.

"Tell me what you felt." He said as Nudge collapsed on his bed.

"Pain." Was all she could say. A single tear ran down her cheek. Daniel's face immediately softened and he brushed away her tear.

"You see, for the first 10 years of my life, all I knew was pain. It was in many forms but whatever the source, it all felt the same. And for the past few hours, it was still all I knew." Daniel said, his eyes going blank. He to collapsed onto the bed next to Nudge where she could feel him trebling. She squeezed his arm sympathetically.

"If your pain was as bad as what I just felt, then you're the bravest person I've ever known." She said, soothingly. Daniel sat up and turned to her.

"Thank you." He replied. "I hope we are now on the same level of understanding." He stood up and looked down at himself. Nudge, now not embarrassed at seeing him half naked, now observed him. He was definitely well toned, with solid pectorals and a well defined abdomen. His arms were skinny but with enough muscle to make them look attractive and, from what Max had told them, strong enough to punch through metal. But her attention soon shifted to his face. It had sharp, defined feature with high cheekbones which were emphasized by his piercing blue eyes. His face was framed by a shaggy mop of hair, which had probably only been cut once in his entire life. His body was framed by his obsidian wings, roughly 14 feet across. She looked away when he turned his head towards her.

"I guess now would be the time to put on some clothes." He said, laughing. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed his black tee-shirt and began to put it on.

"Need any help?" Nudge asked, seeing his trouble with the sling on his arm.

"No thank you." Daniel said and tore of the sling. "Arms's been mended for a long time anyway." With that, he slipped the shirt on, followed by his camouflage trousers and combat boots.

"Where'd you get those anyway?" Nudge asked. Daniel smiled slyly.

"Borrowed them off an Eraser." Nudge smiled and moved to brush off a stain on his shirt. As she moved closer, she suddenly tripped and fell into Daniel who also fell backwards and they both ended up on the floor

"Hey, guys I heard this crash and-" Gazzy was cut off as he approached the room and saw the "couple" and was stopped dead in his tracks.

Gazzy stared at Nudge and Daniel who was underneath her then ran down the hallway yelling at the top of his voice:

"GUYS! HELP! THERE'S SOME GUY CUDDLING WITH NUDGE!"


	5. Hey There

**Moving right along…**

The events that followed after Gazzy had yelled can only be described as confusing and chaotic. At the same time Gazzy had yelled, Fang, who had conveniently been in the process of hammering a nail in a wall, was startled by Gazzy's deafening proclamation and subsequently slammed the hammer into his thumb. He screamed in pain, further adding to the morning's screamfest. Amidst all the hollering, Angel stumbled into the hallway and, just to prove that the universe has a vindictive sense of humor, proceeded to stub her toe on a random object, thus adding to the ear drum exploding events of the morning. Finally, after an even louder yell by Max to shut up, the Flock plus Daniel were gathered around the kitchen table.

"Well," Max finally said, "I guess all that's left to do is welcome Daniel to the Flock." Daniel raised an eyebrow at this.

"Seriously?" Fang interrupted. "Just like that?"

"Yeah," Daniel spoke up, "No checks for Eraser traits or concealed weapons of mass destruction?"

"Yep." Max said simply. "Also, we had Angel give you a mind probe so you're clear." Max said, motioning to the aforementioned psychic. Daniel turned and gave her a quick grunt before returning his gaze to Max.

"So I'm…in?" He asked incredulously.

"Yep" Max smiled and extended her hand. "Welcome to the Flock Danny boy."

Without another word, he reached out and grasped it tightly.

"Thanks." He replied, shaking her hand. "Really." Max smiled back.

"So now what?" Daniel asked. They were now in the living room and Daniel was discovering the joys of a sofa. The rest of the Flock had left to school and since Nudge was suspended for bedazzling the school trophy, she was put on Daniel Duty.

"Now," Nudge, who sitting right next to him, "We get you some clothes." He frowned at this.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Nudge grabbed a small bit of his t-shirt and felt the material.

"Daniel, exactly what is this shirt coated in?" She asked, feeling the grime.

"About 2 liters of blood and some manure. I forget in what order." He answered instantly. Nudge just stared in horror.

"We're getting you new clothes. Stat."

About 15 minutes later, Daniel and Nudge were walking through the clothing section of the mall with Nudge waist deep in clothing racks. They were just about to clean out their second store when Daniel felt a hand on his back. He turned to see a blonde girl with muddy black eyes staring back at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked. The girl just giggled. Daniel was confused. "Do I know you?"

The girl smiled. Daniel flinched. _That smile_ he thought, _no, it can't be._

"Oh I think you remember me just right darlin'" She replied in a southern drawl.

"Kelly."


	6. Shoppingus Interuptus

"Kelly." The words that escaped his mouth were barely a whisper. She smiled.

"Glad that ya still remember me kiddo. Gotta say, you've changed." She was right. He HAD changed. The last time he saw Kelly, he was barely 5 and she was barely into her teens. Now before him was a tall, blonde and blue eyed women he could only faintly remember. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. _Vargus._ His expression became serious.

"Where's Vargus." He asked. He already feared the worst. The first time Daniel had met them, Vargus was little more than a rotting, muscle bound corpse. _By now, _he thought grimly, _ he must fully decomposed. _Suddenly, Daniel felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry little one. I am, as you say, still in one piece." Daniel spun around and his face immediately brightened. He grinned as before him, was Vargus. In the flesh. And skin. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"How did you get your skin back?" He asked. Vargus let out a deep laugh, which was very clearly heard thanks to his complete neck.

"It turns out that once a subject with my predicament reaches adolescence, the process reverses itself."

"Wait, so how old are you?"

"I am 13 years of age." Vargus said proudly. Daniel was confused.

"So, you're younger than I am?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. But on an intellectual level I can, put crudely, make Einstein seem like a toddler." Vargus said with much pride. Daniel just chuckled.

"Well its good to see you guys again." He smiled. "So brings you all the way out here?" At this, Kelly's face darkened and Vargus let out a low growl.

"I'm afraid that this is not a social visit." He whispered to Daniel which, for a person his size, was an obvious difficulty. "You see, we only escaped the School 3 days ago. I fear that we are being followed and we came here to warn you." Daniel's eyes snapped open in suprise.

"How'd you guys find me?" He asked. Now it was Kelly's turn to bring some bad news.

"We hacked-" Vargus cleared his throat. "Fine VARGUS hacked into one of th' School's computers. Those FlyBoys that gave you so much trouble on your way out? Well They've been followin' you ever since." Daniel tensed and one thought crossed his mind: _If they're following me right now then that means that- _

"NUDGE!" He yelled and turned to where she was. Unfortunately, he was greeted with the sight of a FlyBoy with Nudge in a head lock. The FlyBoy's head opened up and revealed a screen. On it, was the smiling face of Doctor ter Borcht.

"One more step," the Flyboy/Borcht said in a voice that sounded like the doctor on auto tune, "and I order this vessel to snap her neck." Daniel turned back to Kelly and Vargus, hoping for some help. Instead, he saw Kelly with her eyes closed and a single finger pointed at the Flyboy. As soon as he turned back, the robot's head imploded. Daniel's jaw hit the floor.

"How did you-" he began but was cut short by Kelly pointing upwards. He looked up and saw, through the malls glass ceiling, that an entire squad of Flyboys had begun to descend upon them. He went into a fighting stance but was stopped by Vargus's hand on his shoulder.

"Go help your friend and get Kelly to a safe place." He commanded.

"But what about you? You can't hold them off all by yourself." Daniel shouted over the sound of the glass ceiling shattering. At this, Vargus turned around and tore of his coat revealing his now complete body and two bionic arms.

"Yes I can." He shouted over the din. By now, Kelly had helped Nudge to her feet and was walking towards the group.

"Do we have a plan?" She screamed, even louder than the horde of Flyboys. Daniel immediately went into battle mode.

"Nudge!," he yelled, "Get Kelly to the house. I'll be right with you."

"But-" Nudge began but was cut off by the crackle of machine gun fire.

"GO!" Daniel yelled. Nudge nodded and took off with Kelly in her arms. Daniel turned back to Vargus who was riddled with bullet holes. He gaped in horror.

"Don't die on me!" he yelled, shaking Vargus who, to his utter surprise, stood up like nothing had happened.

"Like I said little one," He chuckled as new flesh grew over the wounds, "The process was reversed." He grabbed a random Flyboy and crushed it's head with no effort.

"Now go. I will join you soon." he said, turning to face the horde. Daniel nodded and took off. Vargus clenched his fists. The horde surrounded him.

"Borcht, if you can hear this," he yelled at the horde, "you will regret the day you enhanced me." With that, he dove into the fray.

"HAVE AT THEE FOUL CREATURES!," he roared as he swung his fists, destroying countless machines "PREPARE FOR A HELL WORSE THAN YOU CAN POSSIBLY IMAGINE!"

As the battle raged on below, a single Flyboy hovered above the fray. Suddenly, its body contorted and bright yellow static began buzzing around it. As soon as it began, the Flyboy became still. It uttered a single phrase before taking off after Daniel and Nudge.

"ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL."

**Heh. Vargus is such a badass. Cookies to whoever can find a possible game reference in this chapter!**


	7. The Battle at Mall's Deep

Daniel burst through the mall's doors, reaching the parking lot and immediately spread his wings and flew into the sky. He sniffed the air and focused on Nudge's scent. The moment he picked it up, he tucked his arms in and gave his wings an almighty flap, rocketing him up to 100 kilometers per minute. The world blurred around him and all he heard was the roar of the wind. The moment Nudge's scent intensified, he spread out his arms, stopping him instantly. He looked around, his 360˚ vision giving him a view of the sky and everything beneath it. He spotted Nudge right below him. He opened his mouth to call out but his breath was yanked from his lungs as he was suddenly struck by a Flyboy. The two became ensnared in a deadly dance, swapping punches and kicks as they descended. As the ground neared, Daniel was finally able to separate himself from his attacker. He braced for impact as he hit the ground, rolling onto his back to absorb the impact. As he stood back up, he saw that the Flyboy was already on the ground, in a fighting stance.

"What, to scared to join the fight with the rest of them?" Daniel sneered at the android.

"On the contrary," It replied in a deep, unknown voice, "I have taken control of this vessel to hunt you down, Avian." Both the voice and the mention of his name made Daniel cringe and tighten his fists.

"What're you talking about?" He demanded. The drone chuckled.

"The Doctor has offered a substantial reward for your head, Avian. And I plan to collect it." If the Flyboy had any lips, Daniel could have sworn that it smiled. And a very creepy one at that. Without another word, the drone charged at Daniel, a wild haymaker aimed at his face. Daniel dodged it easily, ducked and threw a fist at one of its leg joints, crippling the machine. As it fell, Daniel grabbed its wings and tore them off.

"You don't deserve these." He sneered. The drone chuckled.

"I won't need them."

With blinding speed, the Flyboy threw a two handed uppercut at him and at the same time, made its knee crash into his stomach. Daniel felt the air forced out of his lungs and he clutched his stomach as his diaphragm began to hemorrhage. He spat blood onto the ground and stood up as his body began to heal itself.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled at the Flyboy as he charged at it. The drone swerved to the side and slammed both of its fists into Daniel's back. As he spun wildly and hit the ground, he heard its reply.

"They call me, Omega."

Vargus was in trouble. He had blindly smashed his way through 20 Flyboys but left his back open for attack. Now, he was feeling the consequences as the remaining drones began to dog-pile him. He sank further into the ground as the weight in his back increased. However, having half of the world's martial arts programmed into his brain did have its advantages. With a roar that could have deafened a T-Rex, he threw the drones off of his back and burst from the pile. With the spare moment granted by his small victory, he quickly glanced at his left bionic arm. A small power meter was displayed and right now it glowed a bright yellow. _Dammit _he thought. He'd have to end his fast. Vargus looked around, taking in his surroundings and anything that may have been of use. He quickly spotted that a large majority of drones lay under the foundation of the floor above. He quickly spotted the support beams. All he had to do now was break them. He looked behind him. A statue of the Norse god Thor had been shattered near his feet and a cast iron replica of Mjolnir lay beside him. Vargus quickly picked it up, silently chuckling at the fact that the hammer chose who picked it up, and hurled it at the support beams. From his angle, the hammer ricocheted of one beam and slammed into the other, bringing the entire structure down on top of the drones. Vargus grunted in satisfaction and left to find Daniel, leaving the scattered remains of the Flyboys in his wake. As he neared the exit of the mall, he paused and picked up the hammer which was somehow still intact.

"I just might need you." he said to Mjolnir as he grasped it and felt its weight. After picking up Daniel's scent, he bent his legs and sprung into the air, metallic wings bursting from his back as he gained altitude. _Hang on, friend, _he thought as he soared through the air, _help is on its way._

**AN: Quick update. I've got a school trip tomorrow so I've gotta go sleepy noa! Again Vargus is just a badass. Bionic arms? Check. Hammer of the God of Thunder? Check. And now wings? Hell yeah. **

**Okay bye.**


End file.
